


Know Thy Enemy

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boxing & Fisticuffs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: There’s always two sides to every coin.





	1. Chapter 1

The bell rung out, barely audible over the screams and cheers of the crowd surrounding the arena and Steve grinned proudly as he walked to his corner of the box and sat down before water was pushed into his mouth and a wet cloth was being forced across his forehead to wipe away sweat and blood.

“You nearly have him boss.” Bucky grinned wide as he knelt down in front of the blond man. “Maybe another round and he’ll give up.”

“Remind me that i need to make an appointment with Banner after this fight.” He hissed as cold water was wiped across a gash on his chest from getting caught in the wired fencing.

“Boss, you can’t be serious about wanting to see him lookin’ like this.” Bucky scoffed. “Why is he on your kind, anyhow?”

“We made an agreement, Buck.” Steve sighed and heaved himself up as the bell rung out loudly around the arena, signaling for another round to start up.

Bucky watched as his boss stepped up to Thanos and dodged a right hook before landing a hit to the larger man’s abdomen. Bucky cheered him on while he looked into the crowd feeling proud of the man he had grown up with.

Steve was a great fighter with too much temperament for his own good. Under Bucky’s fathers wing, Steve learned the ways of running a city. Bucky taught him plenty. Samuel Wilson trained him in all types of martial arts. Steven Grant Rogers was a menace inside and outside of the ring, whether he was barking out orders to his henchmen or landing a punch to his opponent.

Of course the civilians never knew Steve ran the city after James’s father had passed away. So he was able to keep that secret of his exactly that– a secret. People assumed he was merely a talented boxer. Reporters always questioned his training methods or his childhood. But Steve never revealed any of those things to the public. Select few knew his double life and he preferred it that way.

Of course, Steve won the fight. He was cocky like that. He couldn’t allow any type of failure in his career. He’d been the champion around the state for years and he’d be a fool to give that title up to anyone, especially a chump like Thanos. The guy had more brawn than brain most days. So Steve was quick to deal with him. Of course Steve being Steve, he was quite cocky and enjoyed playing a few rounds, allowing his opponent to get in a few hits before he went to town on their face and body.

Like I’ve said before, Steve doesn’t fuckin’ lose. He’d be ashamed of himself if that happened. But losing isn’t in him. He’d never lost a day in his life.

So, after he cleaned himself up and dressed in a pair of slacks and a button down shirt, Bucky drove him over to an old bar not too far away from the gym Sam trained him in four times a week.

“You’re meeting Bruce here?” Bucky asked, scowling at the bar sign as it swung in the light breeze.

“No.” He shook his head. “I wanted a drink before i went to go meet that hot head. Join me?” Steve asked. Not waiting for an answer, he got out of the car and tucked his keys into his pocket before slamming the door closed and walking into the joint.

Bucky followed with heavy legs. He knew meeting with Bruce while being intoxicated never ended well for either side.

Steve stepped into bar instantly causing a wave of applause and loud drunken hoots and hollers from the crowd circulating around the bars and tables. He grinned and raised his hands in surrender for a moment before the bartender called for peace and quiet.

“I’m not afraid to call the police here for rowdiness!” She hollered out as the patrons silenced. “Great fight, Rogers.” She smiled as he sat down, motioning for his lackey to sit beside him.

“It was easy.” He winked at her as she placed a bottle of beer in front of the pair of men.

“I thought he had you in the third round.”

Scoffing, Bucky rolled his eyes. “He enjoys playing with his food before he actually eats it; its childish.”

“Oh come on, Buck,” Steve grinned before he sipped from his beer. “Have a little faith in me, will you?”

“One day you’re going to bite off more than you can chew and then whose going to fight your battles?” He looked at his friend with a pointed glare.

Gamora shushed him and cocked her head to the other end of the bar. “They’re asking questions; they think you’re taking steroids. I think they’re amatuer reporters.”

Steve chuckled at that. “C’mon, Gamora. Is that rumor still going around?”

She shrugged, not taking her eye off the pair writing down on a notepad and furiously whispering to each other. “They came in about an hour ago. They tried asking me a few questions but i refused to give them what they wanted. Its nobody’s business.”

Steve sighed a breath of relief and nodded. “You’re my hero. You know that?” He smirked.

“No, I’m not.” She scowled. “I just got my nails done and im not in the mood for fighting some woman who thinks shes entitled to your personal life just because you’re famous.”

“So when are–” Bucky was interrupted as the couple whom were the topic only moments ago appeared next to them.

“Excuse me, Mister Rogers?” The girl asked, nervously bending her pen between her fingers. “We’re students at the college downtown and-”

She became quiet and stood stock-still as Steve raised his hands to silence her.

“Allow me the dignity to finish my drink in peace and I’ll answer any questions you might have for me. Okay?”

The woman and man nodded in unison before scurrying over to their previous seats and writing fiercely on their notepads.

“Are you fucking insane?” Bucky angrily whispered.

Steve glanced at rhw reporter and then back at his friend before shrugging. “If she gives me the chance.”

“No.” Bucky spat out coughing out. “Steve, no.”

Steve only grinned as he tipped the bottle onto his lips once more.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

She nearly dropped her clipboard as she noticed the boxing champion strutting over to her. She slapped her friend’s arm in an attempt to look casual. Rolling his eyes, Scott straightened in his chair and nodded to Steve as he stood in front of the pair.

“I’m going to assume no introduction is needed on my end?” He smirked. “What paper are the pair of you writing for?”

“The Daily Tribune.” The pair said in unison causing Steve to chuckle.

“I can give you one hour of my time today. I’m a busy man.” Steve bargained. “I cant promise you’ll get many answers from me, however.”

“Can we go somewhere a little more…private?” Scott asked, tapping his pen on the bartop.

Steve glanced up at Gamora before looking at the pair. “There’s an office upstairs we can use.”

Scott and y/n nodded in a rush.

“Give me one moment and i can take you up there; i need to retrieve the key.”

Again, they nodded.

Steve walked off, practically hearing the squealing in their motions as they silently cheered in excitement.

“Let me get your office key?” He requested from Gamora.

She looked over his shoulder before rolling her eyes and unzipping her key chain from her belt loop and handing it over. “Don’t lose it.”

“Me? Lose?” He scoffed playfully. “Oh, honey. You have no faith in me.” He winked and blew her a kiss before walking away, and motioning for the two to follow him.

In a scurry, the reporters grabbed their items and followed the boxer through a set of doors behind the counter and up the tight stairwell before walking down a short corridor and into a large office.

“Please, take a seat.” Steve offered as he closed the door for privacy. The pair hurried to take a seat in front of the desk and readied their pen and clipboard.

Steve leaned against the desk and smiled sweetly at them. “You, start.” He pointed at her.

“Um,” she blinked at the sudden attention he’d given her. “How does it feel to win almost every match you fight in?” She asked.

He chuckled. “Like i damned well deserve it.”

“Because you do.” Scott spoke up, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Damn right i do.” Steve smirked.

“Were your parents fighters as well?” She asked. “Or did you just pick it up as a hobby to pass time?”

Shrugging, he thought about a lie. “A friend of mine from childhood pursued me into it. After a year or so, I fell in love with the thrill, the bloodshed and the feeling of hearing bones cracking underneath my fists.”

“Do you ever think of retiring or giving up the belt?” Scott asked, looking down once Steve turned his gaze to him.

“No.” He answered. “That word isn’t in my vocabulary- at least not at the moment.”

“Who was your toughest opponent?” She asked.

He thought for a long moment before deciding, “he called himself the God of Thunder.”

“Wasn’t that Odinson?” Scott asked, scrunching his face in thought. “That man who retired because he became blind in one eye a few years ago?” Steve nodded. “I almost lost the belt that year because of him.”

Scott whistled in wonder while she couldn’t stop watching his movements. He was swift and agile- even the way he breathed seemed different than other people she interviewed. He seemed cocky, yet polite in all the right ways.

“There’s whispers on the street that you know the mysterious man who runs this city.” She worded carefully,  posing her pen above the paper. “The man nobody has seen or heard from in years.”

“Nobody knows the man who runs the city, kid.” He scoffed. “He has it set like that for a reason.”

She pouted as Scott wrote rapidly on his board.

“The hour is up, kids.” Steve smiled as he glanced at his watch on his left wrist.

She pouted but nodded, only partially satisfied with the questions.

He smiled at the pair as he escorted them out of the room and back to the bar, handing over the keys to Gamora with a swift kiss to her cheek. “You’re a doll.” He mumbled to her with a wink before he met with Bucky’s exasperated looks.

“Ready to go?” Bucky indulges. “Or are you going to start an autograph session?”

Steve chuckled before throwing down a large bill on the counter and beckoning Bucky to follow him out of the place before making his way to the car once more. “It wouldn’t have been a bad idea now. Would it?” He smirked as he pulled onto the street and made his way through the streets, shushing Bucky as he dialed Bruce Banner’s number with the Bluetooth set up in the car.

“Banner.” He said as Bruce answered.

“Nice match earlier, Rogers.” Bruce grunted. The pair of them heard shuffling of paper. Bruce was no doubt counting out bills.

“I’m on my way over, Banner.” Steve reported. “I would have been sooner but I got caught up in some interview for some college paper.”

“College paper?” Bruce’s surprised voice rang out.

“A couple of kids, it looked like.” Bucky reiterated. “Steve’s a fool, I told him. They said something about The Daily Tribune or whatever horse shit it had been.”

“It was something fun.” Steve shrugged as he pulled up to Bruce’s mansion. “I’ll see you inside, Banner.” He hung up the phone and stood out of the car with Bucky close on his heels.

“What if this shit gets out that you’re doing petty interviews now?” Bucky scolded. “You’re insane for that.”

Steve laughed it off, widening his arm over Bucky’s shoulder before rubbing his hand on the dark haired man’s head. “You’re thinking too much, bubba. Have some fun and loosen up. Who knows? Maybe I’ll have a few more fans around here if that interview gets published.”

“You’re a fool.” Bucky grimace, pulling out of Steve’s grip as they reached Bruce’s office.

“Boys!:” Bruce greeted, standing up from behind his desk and walking over to them. “What brings you here?”

“The money.” Steve answered, reaching behind him and pulling out the wad of cash he had stashed there before he left the arena. “I still owe you about ten mill.”

“You have one more month.” Bruce reminded him.

Steve nodded. “I wouldn’t dream of missing it.”

Bucky looked at the devilish glare Bruce held firmly on his face before turning to look at Steve. He knew Steve would never have that amount of money in such a short amount of time. Hell, Wilson couldn’t even conjure up that amount in such a time frame. He knew Bruce was plotting. But he wouldn’t dare call out the man in such a way. Bruce was demonic like that; the man held a terrible anger and begone those who stood in his path.

The only reason Steve owed the man money in the first place was due to Steve trying to keep a low eye on him as he started training in boxing matches. Bruce loaned him an obnoxious amount of cash so Steve could continue to entertain in the ring. Most of Steve’s winnings went directly to Bruce. Bucky didn’t approve. But he knew Steve would never listen to him. So he just sat in the background during these exchanges.

“Same time next week?” Bruce prompted as Steve and Bucky begun to leave the office.

“There’s no fights next week.” Steve answered, creasing his brows in thought.

“What d’you say I arrange a match with Odinson one last time?” Bruce smiled wickedly.

Bucky tugged on Steve’s sleeve to get him out of there before he agreed.

“Sure thing.” Steve agreed, causing Bucky to groan out loud.

Bruce nodded and grabbed his cell phone before waving them out of the office.

“Are you fucking insane?” Bucky snapped as soon as the men were safely back inside the care. “Odinson almost killed you the first time you met him. What the fuck are you doing?”

“It’s going to be the fight of the year.” Steve smiled. “I know there won’t be a damn soul in this city who would want to miss their chance to bet on it.”

“He’s going to kill you.” Bucky wanted. “Banner is already plotting it. Or did you just happen to miss the sadistic look on his face?”

Steve shrugged. “Want lunch?”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve felt pumped, just like he always felt before a match. But this time, he knew it was different. This would be the match of the year and he’d be a fuckin’ fool to lose. He walked through the tunnel to the sounds of loud cheers and shouts from the crowd that was seated around the arena. This wasn’t his everyday day fight. No. There were rules and barricades with this fight. There were risks involved that he couldn’t face. He didn’t want to. He was hyped up, thanks to the pep talk from Bucky moments ago as he stepped inside the cage and watched as the door was locked with a chain.

He bounced on the balls of his feet for a moment before the door opposite of him opened and music started blaring from the speakers throughout the arena. Steve couldn’t help the eye roll as cheers and shouts were flooding the arena once more.

He schooled his face into a grimace as his door opened and Bucky came flying inside, setting a stool behind Steve and practically pushing him onto it. “You have three rounds, nine minutes each. Tap outs aren’t allowed. You either knock him the fuck out or you break a bone in his body to win. This isn’t a fair match; its not a normal match, Steve.”

“You’re blabbering.” Steve pointed out as Thor Odinson finally stepped into the ring, scowling menacingly at Steve and Bucky as his brother came in right after him and sat a stool in the opposite corner, preparing for the fight ahead.

“Knock him out as quickly as you can.” Bucky said. “The winnings are bigger than ever before this time. We could use the money right now.”

Steve couldn’t stop the eye roll as the bell finally sounded, signaling for the fighters to meet in the middle. Without another word, Bucky grabbed the stool as Steve made his way to the center of the stage and grimaced.

“Play nice.” Jessica Jones warned as the men scowled at one another. “No killing each other. Got it?”

Steve and Thor knocked on each others knuckles before the bell sounded and Jessica walked out and closed the gate.

Steve was the first to throw a punch, almost landing on Thor’s shoulder blade.

“You’re dead meat, Grant.” Thor growled as he lunged at the man, knocking him to the ground, landing punch after punch onto Steve’s rib cage. “I’ll kill you if it’s the last thing i do. I’ll break every goddamn bone in your body.”

Over all the chaos and blood splatter, Steve could hear Bucky’s shouts for Steve to stand back up. Steve shielded his face with his forearms as Thor went to town on his rib cage. He grunted and waited it out until he knew Thor was losing stamina.

When Thor thought Steve would give in, he let go and Steve took his chance, effectively landing a blow to Thor’s left ear, causing the man to topple off of him.

Steve threw out a kick and it landed on Thor’s thigh, causing him to groan.

“Give up!” Steve demanded. “Give up, Odinson. Get out while you can still see out of one eye socket!”

“I’m still a better contender than you, Grant!” Thor spat out blood onto the mat, throwing out a punch and landing on Steve’s chest.  

Around the pair went in a circle, waiting for the other to land a swift kick or a hearty punch. Steve was mad driven. He needed to win this fight. He needed to win this money. He needed to prove to himself that he was the absolute best out there.

Five million dollars would be kicked out of the window if he lost to some chump like Odinson. For fucks sake, the man had only one eyeball! Of course, Steve felt bad. But nothing about this fight was legal. Thor hadn’t taken a swing in the ring for nearly three years since he lost his eyesight until this match. And the entire state knew that about him.

But Bucky knew something was up Bruce’s sleeve when he had brought up the fight. Something wasn’t quite right about it. There was something underlining this fight that would make or break Steve.

Bucky was screaming and hollering at Steve to end the fight, his voice running raw and splinter-like. He wanted the fight to end as quickly as possible. He wanted Steve to win and for the pair of them to go relax back home, away from the glitz and glamour and the cameras.

  Most of all, he wanted Bruce Banner out if their lives. Steve was a moron for getting involved with a sleazebag like Bruce. The man was as seedy and gritty as they came. Bruce wasn’t a kind man and nine times outta ten, he was plotting ways on how to scam some poor soul or to find a way to raise his body count.

The man ribbed Bucky the wrong way and he could never understand how Steve could stand to be in the same room as Bruce for more than a few minutes. Bucky always felt as though the man had x-ray vision with the way he bore his eyes into Bucky’s own at times.

He just wanted Steve to pay this debt off once and for all so Bucky would never have a reason to bargain with him again.

Bucky continued to shout and encourage Steve throughout the fight. He yelled for Steve to duck and punch and kick wherever he could.

He was getting too cocky and Bucky didn’t like that one bit. He could see the wicked grin on Steve’s face as he ducked and Thor missed his cheekbone, though he came back with a punch to Steve’s abdomen, causing him to grunt.

The bell rung out signaling the cease fire. Bucky rushed into the ring as the doors were opened and ran to Steve’s corner.

“Are you done playing with your food?” He growled put, dabbing a wet cloth on a bruise on Steve’s forehead. “Jesus, man. I wouldn’t be surprised if you got a few cracked ribs after this.”

“Drink.” Steve breathed out and Bucky threw the bottle of water into his hands.

“Finish him, Steve.” Bucky demanded, patting the side of his face that wasn’t yet black and blue. “Finish him so we can go the fuck home already.” Bucky licked his lips. “I’m not liking this fight and Bruce has been circling the cage like a hungry animal since the start. Finish. It.” Bucky emphasized the last two words and Steve huffed in annoyance.

“It’s childish.” He replied over the sound of the bell as it rung out.                 

Bucky glared at him as he took the stool and ran out of the cage and watched the next round. Steve went all in this time, heeding his friend,s pleas. He took little to no damage, nearly causing Thor’s ear to get ripped off when he had him backed into a corner, vetting caught in the metal fence.

Midway through the second round, Thor was knocked unconscious. The arena exploded with obnoxious noise as moments passed and Thor still hasn’t recovered.

The match had been settled. Steve won fair and square. While Bucky cheered him on, rushing to get to him as a crowd of reporters circled the ring, Steve beamed high and proud.

Bucky took Steve’s arm and pushed through the cheering crowd of reporters until he reached the poor excuse of a locker room.

“Mr. Rogers!” A familiar voice fell to Steve’s ears and he glanced up, curiosity spreading on his face as he recognized her and Scott Lang.

“Reporters aren’t allowed back here.” Bucky warned. “What are you doing back here?”

“Bruce Banner allowed us to sit back here.” She explained, throwing Steve a bright smile.

“Didn’t he already gave you some poor interview last week?” Bucky grilled out, walking over to Steve’s locker and pulling out a clean towel to wipe the man’s face with.

“My college professor loved it!” She beamed. “She paid for the tickets for this match for me so i could try and get one more interview with you?” She looked at Steve feeling hopeful.

Steve nodded. “On one condition.” He stated. She nodded. “You and myself can talk it over during lunch tomorrow at Auntie Anne’s down on Third?”

Scott and her exchanged a look before she answered with a head nod. “What time shall i be there?”

“Twelve and not a minute later. And make sure you don’t have any tag-a-longs.” He nodded at Scott.

She nodded and Steve dismissed the pair, grinning from ear to ear as Bucky sucked his teeth. “Why are you doing this to yourself?”

“It’s just lunch, Buck!” He laughed out as he slipped out of his bloody shorts and tossed them into his gym bag. “I’m only having some fun. Plus, isn’t it last month when you were telling me that I needed to get away from the office and ring more often?”

“You’re unbearable.” Bucky groaned as Steve slipped into his jeans and sneakers.

“Lets go collect the money for Bruce.” He nodded over to the entrance way and Bucky followed hot on his heels through the tunnel and over to Jessica Jones.

“Hey there, gorgeous.” Steve winked as he walked over to her. “Where’s my winnings?”

“Bruce Banner took it.” She revealed. “Said it wasn’t yours and you owe him the money.”

“And you just handed him the money?” Bucky argued. “Jess, what the fuck-?” He becamefuck-?” He became quiet as Jessica grinned and pulled out three envelopes.

“Fucking hell, I love the anger on you, Barnes.” She handed over the money to Steve. “Take a chill pill once in a while, you think?”

“All of it is here?” Steve asked, opening one of the envelopes.

“Every last penny.” She smirked. “Bruce tried taking it from me, but I told him off and he let me go.”

“I owe you big time for this!” Steve sighed, leaning over to brush his lips against her cheek.            

“I seen some reporters go into your locker rooms during the fight. Did they ever leave? Or no?”

Bucky scowled. “Steve invited one of them on a date tomorrow like a dumbass.”

“You sound a bit jealous, Bucko.” Jessica teased, knocking his arm with her elbow.

“Oh, fuck off!” He grimaced before huffing and looking at Steve. “You ready to go, man?”

He nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve looked in the mirror one final time before checking his mental checklist to count down and make sure he had everything in order about himself.

Hair? Check. Suit prim and proper? Check. Switchblade? Check. .44? Check. Cell phone? Check.

He turned to Bucky and held out his arms. “So, what’d ya think?”

Bucky looked up from the Playboy magazine he’d been staring at and rolled his eyes. “I think you’re a dumbass for agreeing to something like this.”

He chuckled and walked over to Bucky before ruffling his hair and grinning. “I’m allowed to have fun, Buck.”

He rolled his eyes and moved out of Steve’s reach before flattening his hair again. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“She’s not stupid though.” He smirked.

Bucky groaned. “You’re unbearable.”

“I’ll be home by three at the latest.” Steve bid as he walked out of the door and into his car. He sat inside of it for a long moment before driving off to the diner. He knew he was early, so he’d wait a few more moments, listening to Frank Sinatra on the radio. It was an older station, but he loved the sound of the music playing. He’d grown up with his mother and father dancing and singing along to music such as this, so it was only common sense that Steve would enjoy it as well.

As twelve came along, he stood out of the car and walked into the diner. His mere presence struck a chord and silence fell into the small location. Glasses tinkered, forks fell onto the floors and a hush was deafening. He loved the reactions. People whispered that Steve had been the mysterious mobster king of the state, but nobody daren’t call him out.

Select few knew of his parentage and his birthright. And those few people knew to keep their mouths closed and sealed tightly. This dinner, however, nearly everyone who stepped inside the palace knew about his parentage and his lifestyle and they all knew better than to squeal a word about it to anyone. He’d grown up around this diner, knowing everyone of the waitresses and cooks since he was a small toddler. He knew all the frequents and their corresponding families. So, of course, they’d keep their mouths sealed shut.Most of it was fear, some of it was out of pure respect.

So when he’d stepped inside and took his hat from his head and heard the sudden silence, he smiled at the waitresses before walking inside and seating himself in the corner table, far away from prying eyes and ears. He studied the menu, though he knew exactly what he was going to eat- a stack with blueberries and whip cream placed on top, with a side of orange juice.

He waited a few moments until the bell rung out above the door and in came her, all dressed in business attire. He could help the soft eye roll as he folded his hands in front of him. He watched as she spoke quietly to the hostess for a moment before looking around and noticing Steve sitting in the corner of the diner.

“Thank you, Maria.” Steve smirked as she had led the reporter to his table. He slipped her a crisp bill before motioning for her to take the seat in front of him. “If you’re hungry, I can order another stack for you?” Steve offered.

She quickly shook her head, going inside of her jacket and pulling out a pen and paper. She looked quite hopeful.

“I adore your jewelry.” He appraised, nodding to the golden chain she wore on her neck.

“Thank you,” she smiled, her hand flying up to twiddle with the object.

“I should be thanking you,” he smiled, glancing up as Maria returned with two plates of flapjacks.

“Why?” She asked, thanking the waitress, noticing the curious glances she’d thrown her and Steve.

“I don’t do interviews, darlin’,” he smirked, grabbing his fork and knife before cutting into his stack and placing it into his mouth. “It’s not something I do in my free time.”

“Why not?”

“I have better things to do with my time.”

“Like what?”

A crash of silverware behind the counter startled her and Steve instinctively grabbed for his gun, unthinking about whom was in his company.

“What the hell?” she swore as Steve had jumped up from his seat and nearly flipped the table in his hurry to the counter.

“Everything’s fine, Grant!” one of the waiters soothed. “Someone slipped, you fool.”

“I have company.” Steve whispered to the spiky haired waiter, practically grabbing his collar. “Be careful next time, you blubbering idiot.”

The waiter nodded quickly and scurried back to the kitchen before Steve walked back to the table and sat down in his seat.

“What was that about?” she asked.

“Nothing.” He grimaced, returning to his food, motioning with his fork for her to continue on.

She stumbled on her words for a long moment, trying to gather her thoughts. “Why are you carrying a gun with you?”

“Protection.” He answered around a mouthful of food. “It’s not the best neighborhood, darlin’. I should have warned you, my apologies.”

“Who is that dark haired man you usually have flanking your side?”

“James?” Steve smiled. “One of my best hench- friends, I mean.” he quickly corrected himself, shifting in his seat, glaring around the place. “James Barnes is my best friend.”

She nodded, noticing his almost-slip-up. “Are you from a rich family, Mr. Rogers?” She asked, scribbling on her notepad. “It seems as though everyone respects you and I’ve never seen such fear and excitement in a collective amount of persons.”

He shrugged with a proud smirk. “Wealth causes respect, darlin’.”

“And jealousy.” She nibbled her lip.

He shrugged with a grin on his face as he leaned back in the chair. “I ain’t nothin’ special, darlin’.”

“You’re an amazing fighter.” She persisted. “You haven’t lost a fight since you started in the ring.” She scoffed in disbelief. “With no steroids? A man would be insane to not envy you!”

“Look,” he leaned forward, grinning from ear to ear. “I’m just an ordinary man-” he cut off as gunshots were heard outside. 

“What the fuck?” He growled, glaring out of the window. He watched as a car sped down the street and a man was hanging out of the passenger car window, shooting at something behind them. “Fucking children. Why don’t they learn?” He grimaced, before pulling out his cell phone and dialing Bucky’s number.

“You finished with that girl so-” Bucky gloated before Steve interrupted.

“Code 12.” Steve started with a roll of his eyes. “Code 12.”

“Are you fu- where?” Bucky answered. Steve could practically see the eyeroll.

“Auntie Anne’s.” Steve answered, still glaring out the window, even though the shootout had already gone away.

“Where’s the girl?”

“In front of me.” He answered, throwing her an apologetic look.

She shrugged and continued writing on her notepad.

“What did you do?” Bucky asked in a low voice. “Steven Grant Rogers, what the fuck did you do?”

“Nothing,” he laughed out. “Let me go, alright? I’ll be home soon.”

“See you later, bubba.” Bucky bid as he disconnected the line.

Steve looked at her sheepishly as he placed his phone in his pocket. “I’m sorry, I’m being rude without meaning to.”

She smiled and twirled with her pen. “You seem so mysterious and so dangerous; there’s this pull about you that seems to attract fear and dominance no matter what the situation may be.”

He raised a brow. “And you know all of this with only just a moment or two of sitting in front of me?”

“I’ve heard stories about you.” She answered with a head nod. “About how you trained since you were a child and your parents forced you to fight in the ring because you were the best and you always won.”

He made a face. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

“But I feel as though there’s so much more to you than the public actually knows.” she frowned, tapping her pen against the table in thought.

“Let me tell you a secret.” He leaned across the table.”Look around you; see how everyone around here is quiet? What diner do you know is ever this full, yet so quiet at once? It’s called respect and dominance. I grew up around here and people who know my past and my family’s past, respect me.”

“So why do I feel like there’s more to you than just a talented boxer?” She asked, shifting under his intense glare. “Who would be insane enough to carry weapons out in the open?”

“Someone who knows their place in the world.” He raised a brow before moving his plate to the side and steepled his fingers together atop the table. “I know I’m not perfect, but people know exactly where I stand and how dangerous I can be.”

“But you’re not.” she nearly whispered. “You’re just a human being like the rest of us.”

He smirked and called for a waitress. Once Maria was standing in front of them, he gave her a hefty tip and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “It was delicious as always, my dear, thank you.”

He helped her clear the table as the reporter stayed in the seat, not knowing what else to do. The interview didn’t go as she wanted, nor as she expected it to go. She had more questions than answers at this point and all she wanted to do was question him more again. Once Steve was standing by her side once more she smiled and stood up.

“Let me drive you home?” He asked. “It’s the least I could do after everything that went down this afternoon.”

“It’s okay.” She smiled as he walked her to the car in the small parking lot. “I can get home on my own. I have plenty of things to report for my college paper.”

“You told me you were a reporter.” He smirked, leaning over her car as she sat inside the vehicle. “Now, this is all for a college paper? What’s it about?”

“I’m going to college for media.” She shrugged. “I was assigned to watch a few boxing matches or wrestling matches. Actually speaking to you was the ultimate bonus. Do you know how excited my professor was when she found out I was able to even speak to you in person?”

Steve grinned. “I can imagine.”

“When is your next match?” She asked, feeling hopeful.

“Tell you what,” he pulled out his cell phone and gave it to her. ‘Put your number in my phone and I’ll give you a head’s up when it comes around, hmm?”

Her eyes grew wide in surprise. “Steve, I-”

“My friend keeps telling me I need to get out more anyway,” he brushed her off easily, nodding down to his cell phone.

She hurriedly placed her number in his phone and handed it back to him. “My friends are going to freak out about this.” She breathed, not believing her luck in a situation such as this.

“I’ll pick a warmer spot for us to dine together next time, eh?” He grinned and she nodded, unable to speak.

“There’s going to be a next time?” She asked, finally finding her voice.

“I need to help you pass that college paper.” He winked.

Her mouth dropped open until he finally left her side and walked back to his car before watching him drive off.


	5. Chapter 5

Her lips connected with his own and she felt as happy as ever. But still, she knew he was merely just an assignment, set up by her professor. Right? She was assigned to strip this man’s mind and get inside of his brain to see how exactly he works. She never imagined actually falling for him in the process? Oh, boy, her professor will have a goddamn fit once she hears about this.

She felt his arms wrap around her frame and she gasped lightly at his touch. She was in bliss. She felt utterly happy in that moment. But she knew it wouldn’t end well. Not for her, not for him if anyone was to find out about this.

“I had a great time with you, Y/N.” Steve mumbled against her lips as they finally parted minutes later.

“I can’t wait for next time.” She smiled, playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck, causing him to visibly shiver.

“It can’t come soon enough, can it?” He smirked, finally releasing his grip on her.

“You can always stay the night?” She offered. “I can kick my roommate out for the night. He won’t mind too much.”

“I wish I could,” he smiled softly. “But I can’t; I have training to do and my coach will murder me if I miss out.”

“I’m sure he’d understand.” She smirked.

“He won’t.” He chuckled.

She pouted for a half second before stepping back. “Call me when you’re ready for another interview, yes?”

He nodded, watching as she stepped into her dormitory building.

*******

It’s been several long weeks and Steve and Y/N had gone on to many dates whenever the pair of them were free with their time. Between Steve’s training and Y/N’s studying for exams and schoolwork, it was quite hard to find time for themselves. They weren’t quite dating, but Bucky teased Steve endlessly whenever he’d stop training in the ring and glance down at his phone and smile.

_“You’re like  a lovesick puppy.” commented Bucky on one occasion. “A hopeless teenager.”_

_“Well,” Steve only grinned at him. “Wasn’t it you that said I needed to get out more?” He winked playfully before he stood back in the ring with Sam._

There were plenty of times when Steve had thought about showing up at her college to surprise her between exams. But he’d always talked himself down from it at the last second. He was a hopeless romantic, what else did Bucky expect? She was a great distraction from all the stress about upcoming fights and worrying over how he could possibly pay Bruce l the money in time.

She was wonderful and so caring and kind. Steve knew he was falling but never spoke a word to her about it. He feared commitment and risking her publicity if he ever took that extra step with her. He didn’t want that for her. He wanted her to be happy and as far from the spotlight as possible. Especially if Bruce had caught whiff of their casual dating.

It was currently a Friday. Steve had told Bucky he was going out of town for the day. Bucky knew what he meant and only nodding, bidding him a farewell before he’d went on to train with Sam in Steve’s basement gym. Steve knew you had a free day from classes and he’d wanted to surprise you with a box of chocolate and a movie together. It wasn’t much, but he really didn’t want to make more of a scene than he’d already make with his presence in the building.

He’d made certain his dress shirt was pleated and his slacks were bloodstain free before he parked in the visitor’s lot and made his way towards your room once he was told the whereabouts. He’d caused a few good onlookers and secretly smiled to himself. He’d hoped you were in your dorm alone and without Scott being present. He’d heard a few surprised whispers as he approached her door. He knocked lightly on the surface and smirked at a few girls who had littered the hallway to get a good look at him.

“–yeah, chapter 27, page- Steve!” her voice let out a surprised squeal as she opened the door to greet him. “What are you doing here?”

He shrugged nonchalantly before presenting the box of candy and holding out the movie. “I knew you had a free day and I was hoping it’d be okay if I had a movie night with you?”

She opened her mouth like a fish out of water for a long moment before nodding and standing back to allow his entrance. He walked in and she closed the door behind him before hanging up the phone that was clutched to her hand.

“I’m sorry to barge in like this.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Its okay.” she smiled, inviting him to sit on her bed. “I wasn’t expecting any visitors.”

After the movie had finished, she tried to look casual when she asked, “are you hungry? The cafeteria has some amazing italian food.”

He smiled and agreed before standing up from the chair he was seated on and followed her out of the room. She sneakily intertwined her fingers through his and when he had looked at her questioningly, she shrugged.

“I thought you wanted to keep a low profile?” he whispered as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple.

“I’m just having a little fun with someone I’m casually dating, that’s all.” She smiled, looking up at him as she directed him down the hall, where a few students were hanging out in front of a water cooler.

“You’re going to get us exposed.” he mumbled, though he kept his lips near her temple. He didn’t care much for the tour he was having fun at all the glances he was getting, it almost felt like he was back in high school with the popular crowd once more.

“You know what?” She smiled as she looked him in the eyes. “I don’t care.”

“Would you care if I kissed you right now?” he asked, nibbling the corner of his lips. “I know we’ve done it multiple times before, but-”

“Yes,” she smiled. “You can kiss me whenever you want Steve. I’m never going to reject you for that.”

He smirked slightly as he felt eyes watching him from nearly every direction. They had stopped in the middle of the lobby now and he knew people had heard her saying these things. Maybe she knew that to. But he didn’t care, he loved the feeling of her lips on his own. He loved the way her body molded to his as they deepened into the kiss.

She was everything to him in that small moment. He was everything she’d ever wanted in that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

A thousands things happened in the span of two minutes; her phone buzzed in her pocket, scaring her, the lobby filled with students as the bell had rung out, alerting the end of the day for morning classes. She jumped away, knocking into a student who sneered at her before glancing up and seeing Steve. Someone had grabbed her ass, not noticing Steve standing in the corridor.

“Hey!” She screeched, slapping the guy’s hand away from her.

“Why are you touching my girl?” Steve demanded, pulling her to the side and stepping in front of her. “Do you have any respect for yourself or a woman?”

“Oh, buzz off!” the guy said, laughing. “I ain’t afraid of some boxer who probably uses so many steroids he can’t punch a teddy bear without hurting himself.”

Steve grimaced and stepped forward, even though she had attempted to pull at his arm. “Excuse me? Repeat that.”

“You heard me.” the man smirked. “You’re a fake, those fights are all fake. You are nothing in the ring, just a glorified Rock ‘em Sock ‘em toy.”

“Steve, no.” She whined, pulling at his arm once again. “He’s not worth it. Let’s go outside.”

“You better listen to that bitch, Rogers. It seems she’s got you so pussy whipped. Tell me, why haven’t you been in a match in the last month, hmm? She’s got you so far up her ass, I can see why now.”

Steve couldn’t control himself, he pulled the gun that had been tucked beneath his shirt and pointed it at the man. “Insult me one more time and I’ll blow your goddamn brains out right now.”

“Steve!” She shouted as silence feel in the lobby, a few panicked shouts were heard followed by the scurrying of feet. “Let’s go! Are you insane?”

He placed the gun back into his pants and grimaced at the man before turning around and walking away with Y/N tightly holding onto his bicep.

“What the hell was that about?” she asked as soon as they were out of the lobby and walking on the grounds.

“He insulted me.” He scoffed, speaking rigid. “If you think for one second-”

“Steve, you’re in my school. If word gets out that you’re carrying a goddamn weapon around here, you’ll be arrested.”

He chuckled. “I doubt that, hon.”

“Steve-” she groaned, stomping her foot on the ground. “You have to think about this.” She groaned as her cell phone rang out once more. She took it out of her pocket and glanced down, rolling her eyes at the text message she received before unlocking her phone and responding back rapidly. “That was Scott, I have to go. I’ll see you around?”

“Come around to watch me train tonight?” he offered with a smile.

She nodded and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek before walking him to the visitor’s parking lot and seeing him to his car.

“I’ll have Bucky come pick you up from your apartment, okay?”

She nodded, blowing him a kiss before he drove off. It took all of her strength to not call her professor and explain what had happened in that short amount of time. There’s no doubt she’d be hearing about it by the end of the day.

******

“But did you-?!” Scott asked excitedly, hardly able to contain his enthusiasm as she recounted the events of earlier in the day to him as they sat in her apartment and did homework.

“I stopped Steve from killing the poor kid, if that’s what you wanted to ask.” She sighed, glancing down at her notebook and highlighting a sentence in it. “He’s an idiot for carrying a weapon on these grounds.”

“What did Potts say about it?” He asked.

“I told him he’s forbidden from being on the campus ever again.”

“And he just accepted that?”

She nodded.

“He must really like you or something.”

Once again, she nodded, highlighting another sentence. “What’s your answer for question 331?”

“Negatory.” He replied.

She nodded, mumbling to herself for a moment before glancing up and grimacing. “What?”

“Does he know about Potts yet? You haven’t told him about her yet?” HE asked carefully.

“Why the hell would I tell him anything like that, huh?” She sat up on her bed. “He wouldn’t believe me anyway. He’d probably think I was lying.”

“Why would you be crazy enough to lie about working undercover for Pepper Potts of all people?”

“All he knows is that my professor assigned me this thing and I have to study him and learn how a boxer lives and works out. He’s a special case because he’s never lost to anyone. There has been many close calls, but he’s held he title for years. He deserves it, Scott.”

“What do you suppose he will do if he finds out this dirty little secret of yours?”

She shrugged. “It’s not something I want to even think about.” She glanced at her phone as it had rung out. She smiled once Steve’s name had popped up. “Hey, you.” She smiled, placing the phone to her ear. “Just doing homework, and yourself?” She answered as Scott rolled his eyes.

“That’s my cue to leave,” he stage-whispered before closing his book and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

She ignored him and listened to Steve claiming that he was on his way over to pick her up and drive her over to his training session. She replied, saying that she will be waiting on the sidewalk down the street for him, since she was still on campus grounds. He said his farewell and as soon as the phone had been tossed onto her bed, she walked to her closet and grabbed another outfit- a simple shirt and jeans, nothing fancy tonight.

As she was walking out of her dorm, she’d seen the guy that had grabbed her ass earlier in the day and groaned.

“So, where’s your precious boyfriend now, huh?” He sneered as he brushed her shoulder as he walked in the opposite direction from where she was heading.

“Oh, fuck off, Coulson!” She swore before rushing out of the corridor and into the fresh air from outside.

She felt relieved as she had seen Steve’s car pulling up to the campus parking lot. “I thought I said down the street?” She smiled as she sat in the car, pulling her seat belt on.

“I was waiting there for twenty minutes.” He smiled apologetically. “I was worried you were going to stand me up. I was getting ready to march in there and go to your dorm.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re always so dramatic.”

“But you enjoy my dramatic ass.” He laughed out before pulling into the street and driving over to his boxing studio where Sam and Bucky were waiting for them.

“I thought you wanted me to go grab her!” Bucky greeted as the pair walked in.

“I did,” he grinned, greeting Sam and Bucky as he walked her over.

“Y/N, this is Bucky, my best friend and this is Sam, my trainer.” Steve introduced, pointing to both men.

“Nice to finally meet the girl who Steve talks about constantly.” Bucky smiled, holding out a hand to her.

“We’ve met before.” She nodded, recognizing the blue eyes almost instantly. “At least, I remember? The locker room and the bar? Steve talks about you all the time.”

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky smirked, wiping his sweaty face with a towel.

“You’re even more beautiful in person than Steve described.” Sam complimented with a warm smile before he turned to Steve. “Go get changed into sweats.”

Steve nodded before kissing her temple and walking off into a room to the far right corner.

“He’s smitten by you.” Sam teased. “And I can see why, but he needs to be careful with his cockiness. He could have gotten himself and you in a lot of trouble earlier today.”

“He told you about that?” She perked up. “He talks about me?”

“All the time.” Bucky deadpanned. “It’s disgusting, really.”

“Alright, alright,” Steve smiled as he appeared out of the locker room. “Quit boasting. Let’s get this shit started!”

“A moment, Steve?” Sam asked, pointing to a short distance away.

Steve nodded and followed him.

“Are you sure about her, man?” Sam questioned, looking at her from the corner of his eye as she was talking to Bucky. “Look, I know you’re happy. But i swear, I’ve seen this girl before, man. I don’t know where, but she seems really familiar for some reason.”

“She was at Gamora’s bar a few times.” He shrugged. “Maybe that’s where she was seen by you?”

He shook his head. “No, that’s not it.”

“Sam, she’s wrapped around my finger,’ he scoffed. “The only place she ever goes is to Gamora’s bar or to Scott’s apartment. She’s harmless, I’m telling you.”

“Okay,” Sam sighed. “Get in the ring. I wanna freshen up your blocking again.”

Steve nodded before rolling under the wires and standing up in the ring.

“Does she know about your double life?” Sam whispered as eh put on the training pads onto his hands.

“No,” Steve answered, glancing at her and flashing her a smile when she noticed his stare. “She knows I carry guns, but it’s not something unnatural for a man to do, right?”

“Sure.” He rolled his eyes, nudging Steve to focus on him again.

A few minutes later, Steve had just blocked a hit from Sam when he heard Bucky laughing out loud. “What the fuck are you two laughing about?” Sam raised a brow before dodging a hit from Steve.

“I told him that I could knock Steve to the ground easily. He dances like a ballerina!”

“Excuse me?” Steve smiled at her, dropping his stance immediately. “You couldn’t beat me, darling. I’d never allow it.”

“Wanna make a bet?” She smirked, standing up from the bench press she and Bucky had been sitting on.

“What’s the deal?” Steve smirked, chest heaving from skipping around the ring over the last few minutes.

“If I knock you out, you gotta take me to my favorite childhood’s restaurant.”

“And if I win?” He smirked.

“You get to do whatever you’d like to me.”

“You’re gonna lose, dollface,” Bucky chuckled, shaking his head. “Steve, go easy on the girl, a’ight?”

“I’m not made of porcelain.” She laughed as Sam helped her into the ring, giving her a set of boxing gloves.

“This is a fight I’d love to see.” Sam smirked, stepping out of the ring and standing next to Bucky.

“You sure about this, Y/N?” Steve smiled as he circled her like hungry prey waiting for it’s meal to die. “I don’t wanna hurt you and risk our relationship.”

She scoffed. ‘Oh, please; trust me, I can handle a few punches and kicks.”

Steve threw out a punch and she dodged it easily, stepping aside before landing a kick to his shin. He stumbled for a moment before dodging another hit from her. “You’re a quick little grunt, aren’t you?” He smirked, stepping towards her, causing her to to step back until she was pinned against the corner of the ring.

Smirking, she leaned in and kissed him before pulling away and swiping her feet, effectively making him fall to the ground.

“I win.” She smirked.

“Only because I let you and I refuse to hit a woman.” He denied with a grin on his face.

“Yeah, yeah.” She helped him stand on his feet again.

“Kissing isn’t allowed in a real match, you know?” He hiked a brow.

“But this isn’t a real match.” She countered.

“Touche.” He kissed her.

Sam looked at Bucky as he watched the pair in the ring. “I’m not liking her too much. You?”

Bucky shrugged. “He’s happy with her. He hasn’t had a girl i na while who wasn’t out for his money. I’d say let them be, Willie.”

“I swear, I’d seen her face before, but I can’t exactly pinpoint where.” Sam shook his head.

Her cell phone rung out, causing her and Steve to jump in surprise. She giggled slightly before climbing out of the ring and grabbing her phone from the table where she had placed it before she stepped into the ring. Her face dropped for a half of a second before she smiled at Steve. “IS there a place I can use my phone?”

“Privacy?” Sam asked as she nodded. “That door, it locks behind you.” He pointed to an office door and she nodded gratefully.

“Do you think she has a boyfriend nobody knows about?” Bucky asked as Steve waltzed over to them.

“Anything’s possible.”

“What’s going on?” Steve quipped.

“We think you’re new play toy might have a boyfriend on the side that you don’t know about.” Sam deadpanned, getting straight to the point.

“No, she doesn’t.” Steve denied.

“Well, it would be your luck, wouldn’t it?” Bucky smirked as she came out of the office looking more stressed than Steve had ever seen her before.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I have to go,” she sighed out. “I’m sorry.”

“What happened?” Steve repeated.

“My professor just called me, claiming I failed my assignment.” She took a shaking breath.

“What, how?” Steve scoffed.

“I’ll call you tomorrow morning.” She bid before kissing his cheek and walking out of the gym and hailing a taxi.


	7. Chapter 7

“What does she mean, she failed?” Bucky blinked. “I’d say she passed with flying colors!”

“She seemed stressed.” Sam commented. “I wonder what else is going on that she won’t talk about?”

“Give it a rest, Willie, will you?” Steve groaned. “She’s not lying to me about who she is, okay?”

“If you say so, Grant.” Sam rolled his eyes before stepping back into the ring and beckoning Steve to follow. “We gotta work on your blocking skills. Remember?”

Steve nodded and hoisted himself into the ring as Bucky watched on.

**********

“He still doesn’t suspect a thing, does he?” Pepper asked as she looked up from the photographs in her hand.

“Of course not.”

“You’re doing good, sweetheart.”

“I’m lying to him.”

“And you’re being convincing.”

“I know Sam from somewhere, I’m sure of it; he had this look on his face when I met him earlier. I’m positive James thinks so as well.”

“Deny everything.” Pepper leaned back in her chair and studied the photograph in her hand; it was a picture of Steve boxing that Y/N had taken weeks ago at the match with Thor Odinson. “Deny it all if the subject ever arises.”

“The plan needs to be moved forward, yet, I don’t know how.”

“Does he still owe Bruce any loans?” She hiked a brow, clenching her fist, causing the picture in her hands to crimple.

“He hasn’t said a word to me about any of it.” she answered. “He still assumes I’m doing a paper for you.”

Standing up from her chair, Pepper nodded and tossed the picture aside. “I’ll inform Bruce. Keep a close eye on Steve, will you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” She nodded before standing up to leave.

“And Y/N,” Pepper called her back. “Please be careful with your phone calls from now on.”

“Yes, Pepper.” She nodded once more before walking out of the office and down the hallway before leaning against the wall and breathing deeply.

She knew she was wrong for playing the part of some lonely college student. But she had to keep playing the part of a reporter in college. She had a lot to lose if Steve found out her identity before the plan had finished. Poor Scott would lose his life as well. And she couldn’t have that; Scott had been a dear friend of hers for a long time. He knew about her assignment, knew it was all for show. But he daren’t speak a word out loud to anyone. If it wasn’t for Bruce, she’d be in for a hell of a ride for the rest of her life paying off her college debt.

********

She was sitting in Steve’s car waiting for him to return from inside of his house. The place looked spacious and Y/N couldn’t believe the size of the place. She had scoffed in disbelief when he pulled into the driveway.

“I know, I know,” he laughed out before he walked inside  to grab a change of clothes. He’d picked her up from her college wearing a three piece suit- she hadn’t minded, though. She enjoyed seeing him dressed up for no reason.

The moment he was out of her sight, she pulled her phone from her pocket and unlocked it, texting fiercely to a colleague of Pepper’s.

Do you have any fucking patience, Stark? What the hell? Did Pepper or Bruce fail to inform you I was on an assignment, jackass?

Stark: We need to meet tonight, plans, remember? and Bruce wants a word with you personally.

She rolled her eyes and hardly hid her phone in her purse as Steve climbed back into the car. He stared at her for a long moment and heaving a sigh. “I had a chat with Sam last night.” he revealed.

“About what?” she asked, her thoughts running wild.

“He claims that he knows you from some place or other. I’m not accusing you of anything, but he’s notorious for sleeping around with college girls.”

“So, you’re accusing me of sleeping with him?”

“I don’t know,” he shook his head. “There’s been a lot of mystery around you lately and Bucky won’t quiet down about it.”

“I could say the exact same thing about you.” She accused. “You won’t talk about your hobbies outside of  the ring, nor your family. Why not?”

“I don’t have a family.” He said for what felt like the millionth time. “I have no siblings, no children, and my parents died a long time ago.”

She sighed and remained silent the rest of the ride to the gym. Bucky and Sam Hardly missed the way her eyes were locked on her phone screen- which lately wasn’t unusual for her. She always seemed distracted or typing quickly on the screen before placing it in her pocket only to bring it o once more a few seconds later and repeating her actions.

***********

Hours later, Steve was sweaty and grinning from ear to ear at her as he settled behind the wheel to take her back home. “I was talking to Sam and he says my \next opponents some poor German bastard.”

“Oh?” She looked up from her phone. “Who is it?”

“He calls himself Red Skull,” he chuckled. “Sam says he’s shit, but he plays dirty as hell- bites body parts and tries ripping off skin.”

“Sounds demonic.” SHe frowned, glancing up at him for a moment, realizing they had already arrived at her campus. “Did you agree to the fight?”

“Of course,” he scoffed, leaning over and swiping his lips against her cheek.

She smiled and kissed his lips before bidding him a good night and stepping out of the car. It wasn’t until Steve had already drove off onto the street that he heard a phone buzzing i  the seat she had vacated and glanced down at the phone. Curiously, he looked at the phone screen and felt his brows crease in a mixture of concern and confusion as Bruce Banner’s name flashed on the screen before it turned black.

“She can’t be fucking serious right now?”  He swore under his breath and turned the car around and sped through the streets back to her college. As he was pulling through the parking lot, he seen her and Scott searching around on the ground. Steve could see the panic written on her face as she had glanced up at the sound of him approaching.

“Steve!” She exclaimed, a relief washing over her face as Scott walked over to them.

“Scott, I need a moment alone with Y/N, if you please?”  
Scott noticed the anger in his tone and he nodded curtly before walking around them back inside the building.

“Steve, thank-”

“Explain one thing.” He demanded calmly, clicking the button atop her phone and showing her the text message with Bruce’s name above it. “Are you in the mafia?”

“St-Steve, it’s nothing like that, I Swear!” She babled on.

“Then what in the fucking hell are you planning with the likes of Bruce fucking Banner? He’s no good! He only wants money and power!”

“He’s helping me with college!” She answered. “That’s it, okay?!”

He tossed her phone into her hands and spat on the ground next to her. “Don’t bother calling me ever again; we’re done. Sam was right about you all along.”

“Sam doesn’t know a thing about me!” She shouted.

“Clearly, I don’t either.” He deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest. “SWo what else are you hiding from me, Y/N? Tell me.”

“You’re one to talk, Grant!” She scoffed, jabbing a finger into his chest. “You’re the one with secrets, you piece of shit!”

“Like what?” He growled, slapping her hand away from him. “What the fuck am I hiding from you?”

“You work under Bruce Banner as well!” She shouted back, annoyed at his calm demeanor. “How else would someone know about his business propositions?”

He clenched his fists and dropped his arms to the side. “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into with Bruce Banner.”

“Are you apart of his gang?” She asked. “Huh? Is that why you carry weapons around with you all the damn time? Why are you so dressed so formal, even when we only go sit in the park? Why, Steve?”

“Is there a problem with me wanting to look my best for my girlfriend, then it will stop, believe me.”

“Get out of here, Steve.” She dismissed with a shake of her head. “Get out of here.”

“Gladly.” He grimaced before settling back into his car and driving off. He was still fuming minutes later when he strolled into Sam’s gym. He wasn’t expecting either men to be boxing in the ring. He stopped midway to a punching bag and glared at the men before continuing his stroll.

“Uh oh.” Sam said, dodging a punch from Bucky as he followed Steve’s strut with his eyes. “Someone pissed him off.”

“No blood on his clothes?” Bucky observed. “They must be some lucky sonofabitch.”

“What’s wrong, honeycomb?” Sam called out before jumping out of the ring and over to where Steve was viciously punching at a sandbag with his bare hands. Sam knew better than to intervene, even though Steve knew better than to do bare knuckling with something heavy.

Steve stopped mid stride and glared at Sam. “You wanna know where you’ve seen Y/N?”

“Sure.” Sam answered slowly, not liking the tone of Steve’s voice.

“She works for Bruce!” Steve punched the bag and growled out in frustration before glaring at Bucky as he made his way over to the pair. “She’s been working for Bruce so she has a free ride in college.

“Damn.” Bucky whistled.

“I told you there was something off about her.” He shrugged. “I told you I’d seen her somewhere.”

“You’re a fucking asshole.” Steve grimaced. “Leave me alone, I need to settle somewhere before either of you get your teeth knocked out.”

“So where is she now?” Bucky asked, unfazed by Steve’s demeanor. “Did you leave her in the middle of the street somewhere?”

“Back at school.” He answered.

“Sam, join me in a small car ride?” Bucky offered, ignoring the death glare from Steve.

“Sure thing, Buck.” Sam agreed before walking to his office an grabbing his keys before returning. “Steve, try not to set fire to the place, a’ight?”

“Bastards, the pair of you.” Steve grumbled but said nothing more as Bucky and Sam walked out of the place, leaving Steve to his temper tantrum.

*******

“So, mind explaining to me where and what we’re doing and going?” Bucky inferred as he sat in Sam’s car.

“Y/N’s college; I knew I recognized her somewhere and she’s going to hear me out because she’s not going to lie to Steve and pretned like shit’s cool. SHe’s lucky Steve didn’t kill her.”

“Or maybe he did and he changed shirts?” Bucky suggested. “He’s done things like that before. Maybe he just didn’t want us asking too many questions.”

“I guess we will find out soon enough.” Sam sighed after a moment. “I’m worried for him, Buck. He’s not himself lately. Tell me, has he mentioned anything to you about those assholes taking his property a few weeks ago?”

“Who?” Bucky asked.

“Some thugs went and destroyed a few storefronts down by the docks. Steve mentioned it in passing but he hardly seemed concerned about it.”

“Maybe Y/N changed his mindset about being in the mob?”

Sam shrugged. “I doubt it, especially if this chick is working for Banner.” He pulled into the visitor’s parking lot and ushered Bucky out of the car and into the building to retrieve visitors passes. Once the clips were handed to the pair of men, they were directed to Y/n’s dorm room.

Bucky and Sam took the stairs three at a time until they reached the corridor of her dorm. “WHat are we going to say to her?” Bucky asked.

“If Steve didn’t kill her and dispose of her body?” Sam shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“SHe broke his heart, Sam-” Bucky was interrupted as a door opened and she’d walked out of it and closed the door behind her. She was in the middle of locking the door as Bucky and Sam approached her.

“Well, well, well,” Sam begun. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

“Huh?” She mumbled until she turned around and recognized the two figures standing behind her. “Oh. for fuck’s sake.”

“That’s right, darlin’.” Sam smirked. “Welcome aboard the horror train.”

“Actually, we came to straighten some things out.” Bucky replied, nudging Sam in the ribs.

“Like what?” She rolled her eyes, clutching the strap of her bag. “Steve’s been lying to me as well. SO he has no right to be angry with me.”

“He’s more upset than angry.” Sam spoke.

“It’s not everyday you find out the woman you’re interested in works in the mafia as she portrays some helpless college student.” Bucky scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

“He’s helping me pay for college, alright?” She snapped. “That’s all it is!”

“In exchange for what?” Sam demanded. “Sex? Drugs? Pictures of Steve? What the fuck could he possibly want from you, some poor broad from college?”

“I’m paying him.” She answered, swallowing hard. “It’s not really your business, though, is it?”

“If it concerns Steve, it concerns us.” Bucky threatened, cracking his knuckles as he took a step closer to her. “Now I suggest you- Pepper!” Bucky smiled as his attention was turned onto Pepper Potts as her heels were heard clicking down the hallway in rapid succession. “I thought you died a long time ago.”

“What are you two doing on my campus?” She demanded, her normally calm facial features twisted in hatred. “I told Steve he was banned!”

“Loophole, sweetheart.” Bucky grinned. “We ain’t Steve.”

“Get off my campus grounds immediately.” She demanded with a pointed finger.

“Feisty today, aren’t you?” Bucky smirked, winking at her.

“Wilson, escort yourself and Grant’s boyfriend out of here before I call Bruce and have him personally do the job for me.”

“Will do.” Sam agreed, tugging on Bucky’s arm for a moment before glaring between Y/N and Pepper. “Have a wonderful day ladies.”

“You do the same, Potts.” Bucky bid as he yanked his arm out of Sam’s grip before storming down the corridor with Sam following close behind him.

“We wasted time coming here. Didn’t we?” Bucky sighed out as they left their visitor’s passes at the lobby and walked to their car.

“Not entirely,” Sam shrugged. “At least he didn’t kill the poor girl.”

“I didn’t know Pepper was the goddamn dean of this school!”

“I don’t know.” Sam shook his head. “That might be her professor instead.”

“You think Steve knows Bruce’s bitch works here?”

“Most definitely.” Sam said as they sat in the car and settled inside before driving back to the boxing studio in silence. Both men felt relieved that Steve didn’t kill the girl, yet confused as to why Steve never mentioned Pepper had worked in the college.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam scrubbed a hand down his face as he looked at Bucky. “We gotta gain his focus again, Buck.”

“Get him in the ring again.” He suggested. “Clearly  training isn’t up for option since he’s too aggressive at the moment.”

“So you heard about that too?” Sam hiked a brow. “It’s a shame, Nebula didn’t deserve any of that.”

“Does Gamora know?”

Sam shook his head. “If she had, she’d chew Steve out for that.”

“Look at this.” Bucky showed him the phone screen where a page for new boxers were displayed. “Calls himself Red Skull.”

“Looks like a chump.” sam scoffed. “Steve would snap him in half.”

“I say we let him.” Bucky shrugged. “It will get him action off of Y/N at least.”

“Is she still pretending to be some poor college reporter?”

Bucky nodded. “It’s her major, she’s not pretending about that. But I hope she understands what she’s done to Steve.”

“Well, if Bruce got into her mind,” Sam gave him a pointed look and Bucky understood what he meant completely.

“D’you think Y/N and Bruce are a thing?” Bucky hesitated.

Sam chuckled before turning serious. “I don’t know, Buck. I wish I did. But I don’t know a goddamn thing anymore.”

“Wanna fuck around in the ring until Steve calls one of us?” Bucky offered nodding to the door.

“Why not?” Sam shrugged before leaving the office with Bucky close behind him.

**********

“You know what has to be done now. Correct?” Pepper asked, her foot tapped rapidly on the ground as she looked at Y/N sternly. “Bruce won’t be easy on you. Now more than ever since you’re finagling with an enemy of his own.”

“It was all for the report!” Y/N whined. She knew she fell for Steve but she’d be an utter fool to admit that out loud to someone like Pepper. “I don’t care for the man!”

“We shall see about that in due time. Come along, Bruce is waiting for you in the office. I called him once I noticed Wilson’s car in the parking lot.”

“He’s here already?” Her voice dropped. “Pepper, come on, give me a fuckin’ break.”

“Let’s go.” Pepper turned around and started moving towards the other end of the hall, the same way Bucky and Sam had left. Y/N sighed heavily and chewed on the inside of her cheek before hustling her stride and pride to walk besides Pepper.

“He’s going to murder me, isn’t he?” Y/N whispered, trying not to speak too loudly in case other students heard the conversation.

“I can’t speak for his actions, Y/N.”

SHe nodded in silence as the pair of them walked down a flight of stairs before walking down another corridor and into an office.

“Mister Banner!” She greeted hastily as she seen the man sitting behind Pepper’s desk with a half-smoked cigar between his lips. In front of him were student files. To his left sat a glass of Brandy.

“My, Y/N, you look lovey today. Any plans this morning?” Bruce smirked knowingly.

“I was going to have lunch with Steve.” She replied, sitting in the chair in front of the desk as Pepper waled around and brushed her lips on Bruce’s cheek.

“I caught Wilson and Barnes trying to speak to her.” She explained. “I thought I’d warned Grant not to step foot on te grounds; that also included his pathetic henchmen.”

“Henchmen?” Y/N asked. “What are you talking about?”

“You don’t know?” Bruce cackled for a moment before leaning over the desk. “There’s plenty about Grant you don’t know about, it seems.”

“Like what?”

“He lives a double life, my dear.”

“What? No! No, he doesn’t!”

Bruce smiled and clicked his tongue against his teeth. “For a college student, you’re insanely naive.”

“He can’t be the mysterious man who runs the city!” She scoffed. “That’s imposs-” she became quiet as Bruce pulled out his cell phone and went to his contacts before showing her Steve’s name. “All the clues are there, sweetheart, c’mon now.”

“This can’t be real.” She shook her head. “He’s the legendary boxer of the city! He can’t be the King of New York as well.”

“Do your research.” Pepper smirked. “That’s what you’re majoring in, correct?”

“Yes, but-”

“Enough chitchat.” Bruce raised his hand and both ladies closed their mouths instantly. He focused fully on Y/N now. “You know exactly why I came here today, Y/N. Now, I can’t exactly punish you on scool grounds.”

“Yes, sir.” She swallowed heavily.

He stood up and Pepper moved out of his way as he wished her a good day and moved over to Y/N as she stood up. “Let’s go.”

She nodded and stood up, allowing him to grip under her elbow before he directed her out of the office. As her had been walking down the corridor, the bell rung out, signaling the change of classes and she groaned quietly, knowing people would stop and stare at the scene in front of them.

“Pay them no mind.” He arched a brow as he looked at you. “You’ll get used to the stares eventually. After all, this was all your doing. You failed the assignment handed to you and now you have to pay. So chin up, darling. Grin widely and own up.”

“Steve’s going to make you pay for hurting me.” She mumbled as they approached the main lobby. She knew better than to defy his power in such a way. “He’s going to-” she cut off in a yelp pf pain as Bruce had suddenly struck her across the face.

“Speak of that man in my presence again, and you’ll die before we get into the car.” He threatened. “Remember who the fuck you’re talking to before you open that pretty little mouth of yours again. Do you understand me?”

She clenched her jaw but nodded as he gripped her up by the elbow again.

“What the fuck are you staring at?” Bruce snapped at a few students Y/N recognized as freshmen. “Get the hell to a lecture! Now!”

The group of students scurried away and normally Y/N would have laughed at the scene. She wouldn’t dare risking any more violence from Bruce right now. She knew she had been in for a hell of a punishment, but still- she wouldn’t open her mouth.

“Fucking freshmen,” Bruce clicked his tongue. “Remind me later on that I need to speak to Pepper about the tardiness of her students, will you?”

“Yes, sir.” She nodded quickly as they finally stepped out to the grounds. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as Bruce guided her to his car in the parking lot. She knew this would probably be the last day she’s see the daylight. She’d wanted to remember how delightful the sunshine felt on her skin.

“Don’t make a fucking sound.” He threatened as the pair approached his car and opened the trunk. “Get the fuck in.”

“As if this won’t make a scene?” She rolled her eyes, causing him to grip her up by the throat.

“What the fuck have I told you before?” He tightened his grip before growling and releasing her. He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into the trunk, causing her to slam her head against the flooring. “Make one more fucking noise and I’ll throw you into a riverbank where no one will find your goddamn body. Keep the shit up.”

She groaned in pain and looked up as he violently slammed the trunk closed, leaving her in complete darkness. She breathed slowly through her nose to try and remain calm. She was terrified, not knowing where she was going or if she’d even survive till nightfall. She screwed  up, she disobeyed her assignment and lost control of herself.

And it was all for Steve. She fell for Steven Grant Rogers without ever meaning to. She was assigned to tear apart the man’s mind. She was assigned to get inside his head and figure out exactly how his mind and body ran. But she fell head over heels for the man.

She didn’t mean for it to happen. But it did. And she knew Steve felt the same way towards her. She groaned as she felt the back of her head; a lump had been forming and she knew it was only one of the multitude of bumps and bruises she’d be receiving within the next hour or so.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve ignored the incessant phone calls from her phone as he looked in the mirror of his locker before glancing at Bucky, who had been wrapping his hands.

“Still not going to talk about it, are you?” Bucky asked, concentrating on wrapping the man’s hands.

“I have a match to worry about right now.” Steve answered as Bucky had finished both wraps and nodded.

“Look, Sam and I were right about her. But you fell for her, we both seen it happen.”

“Doesn’t really matter though right?” Steve grit his teeth as he laced his boots on. “She lied to me for months.”

“So did you.”

“I was doing it to protect her from the bullshit, Buck.”

“So what was her excuse?”

“Hell if I know.“ Steve shrugged as he turned around and walked out of the locker room. Bucky hurried to his side and opened the door for him as they walked through the tunnel to the sounds of a large crowd cheering and causing chaos in the stands surrounding the arena.

“Welcome everyone! Welcome!” Jessica Jones spoke through the microphone to be overheard over the noise pollution. “As you’re all very well aware, this match will be one for the ages. In this corner, standing at six foot, three inches, weighing a healthy 250, comes Steven Grant Rogers, the boxing champion of the decade. And in this corner arrives a new opponent, a new contender; he calls himself Red Skull weighing only a buck ninety wet. And as you lot are very well aware, the boxing champion himself will not go easy on this new opponent. Fellas?” Jessica nodded to each man.

Steve stepped to the middle of the ring and sneered at the face paint the shorter man was donning all over his face. It looked childish and poorly done. Steve could hardly contain the chuckle in his throat.

“Why don’t you go back home, kid.” He taunted the shorter man. “You don’t belong here in this ring with me. You don’t deserve the honor of getting knocked out by me. Give up while you can still breathe like a normal man without a breathing tube shoved down your throat.”

Red Skull rolled his eyes. “You’re a chump, Rogers. Tell me, how’re you passing so many drug tests, hmm? Surely, you can’t fuck all those doctors and tester, right?”

“Play nice you pieces of shit.” Jessica warned as the bell running out, signaling the start of the match. Jessica hurried to leave the cage as Steve threw the first punch, landing on the man’s right cheek bone.

“Power and brain?” Red Skull taunted, even though he stumbled at the force of Steve’s knuckles. “You’re taking more than steroids, aren’t you, buddy?”

“I would shut the fuck up if I were you.” Steve threatened as the pair walked in a circle. “I could knock you out with one punch.”

“You’re a lousy fighter.” Red Skull smirked. “Lousy and lazy. Why play-”

Steve threw a punch and connected his fist with the man’s jaw. Steve felt it crack immediately and felt satisfied as Red Skull stumbled backward in shock. Steve advanced on the shorter man, landing punch after punch. He was outraged and infuriated with all the events that had gone on lately and he wasn’t in control of his emotions nor his body as he landed punches all over this poor rookie’s face and body.

He heard the bell ringing out to signal the end of the round, but still, he didn’t care. He continued throwing hits, even as Jessica Jones and two other men had stormed into the ring to pry Steve away from the poor contender.

“Keep your mouth shut.” Steve threatened as he relaxed in the middle of the ring. He heard Jessica swearing next to him and roughly pulled out of her grasp and growled in anger at the other two men holding onto him.

“Do you want to fucking forfeit your goddamn career, you lunatic?” Jessica whispered fiercely, though even over all the noise and chaos around them, Steve heard her perfectly clear. “Take a breather; we need a goddamn medic in here.”

“He’ll be okay.” Steve spat on the ground carelessly as he walked over to where Bucky was standing outside of the ring.

“The match is-” Bucky clipped his mouth together at the death glare Steve threw him. “Shutting up now.”

Steve stormed passed him and walked down to the locker room and grabbed his belongings from the locker and practically ripped the wraps from his hands with his teeth before throwing them into the bag and grabbing his cell phone.

He finally dialled Y/N’s number and sat down on the bench behind him. He was breathing eradictly and clenched his jaw as it continued ringing with no sign of the other end being answered.

Three times he dialled the number before he gripped his phone in his hand and held it close to his mouth and closing his eyes and breathed deeply. He had no idea what the hell was going on and it was making him aggravated.

“Grant!” Buy’s voice came to his ears as the doors opened.

“She’s not answering her phone.” Steve stated calmly. Bucky stopped in his tracks. He hated when Steve felt like this; he knew was on the horizon and it must’ve had something to do with Y/N. “Have you heard from her in the last few hours?”

“No.” Bucky shook his head as if to make Steve believe him. “I’ve no reason to talk to her, Steve. She ain’t my girl and frankly, I didn’t like her to begin with.”

“My question only required a single word, James.” He spoke softly.

Bucky flinched as though Steve had nearly struck him. “Sorry, sir.”

“Call her for me off your phone. Will you?” He asked, handing Bucky the cell phone in his hand. “Her number is the first on my calling.”

Bucky swallowed and hesitantly took the phone from Steve and quickly dialed her number and placed the call on speaker. A dial tone rang out in the silence before going to voicemail. “Gamora can track her cell phone. “Steve, maybe the girl is busy studying or something; out partying or in class.”

“She was blowing up my phone an hour ago!” Steve snapped. “Something’s going on and I plan- Jess, what the hell are you doing back here?” Steve turned his head to her as she stormed into the room.

“You’re lucky you didn’t kill the poor bastard.” She snapped. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“That’s not your concern.” He grimaced. “Thanks for the fight. Next time, make sure you give me a challenge.”

“That’s if you’re ass will have another fucking match anymore, you lunatic!” She scoffed. “Are you out of your fucking mind? What the hell is going on, Grant?”

“Tell her, Steve.” Bucky spoke quietly.

“You remember that reporter that I’ve been talking to?” He rolled his eyes.

“That chick I met at Thor’s match?” She asked in thought. “That’s the only reporter I’ve seen around the place.”

Nodding, he chuckled darkly. “Well, I begun taking to her after that, taking her out on a few dates or whatever. We became serious at one point.”

Jessica nodded, listening intently.

“I found out Pepper Potts is the dean of her university. Or it’s her professor, I’m not too sure on the details. But She left her cell in my car and Bruce Banner had called her-”

“She’s a double agent?” Jessica’s eyes grew wide. “Holy shit, wait until Trish hears about this. She’s going to fucking flip her shit.”

“I don’t know if she cared about me, or it was a set up from Bruce.”

“I can find out if you’d like?” Jessica offered. “I’ve been bored lately.”

“I’ll pay whatever you want.”

“Take me out to lunch on the docks on Thursday night?” She suggested. “As friends.”

“Deal.” Steve agreed quickly.

“Give me 48 hours.”

Steve nodded, feeling a rush of relief drop his shoulders.

“Keep outta trouble, the both of you?” Jessica bid in farewell as she turned around. “Oh, Grant?” She faced him again. “You know if you killed that kid, you would be placed in jail, right?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You know that wouldn’t last long, Jones.”

She winked. “It would be a shame; you’re blond hair would look cute in orange.”

“You flatter me, Jones.” Steve laughed dryly before showing her out of the room.

Smirking, she left the room and closed the doors behind her.

“Why don’t you try and be with Jones, huh?” Bucky teased. “I swear the two of you were made for each other.”

“What makes you say that?”

Raising a brow, Bucky walked over to the locker and pulled a towel from it. “Well, you certainly enjoy her company and sarcasm. If anyone else talked to you the way she does, you’d flip your shit and murder them.”

“She’s a charming woman.” Steve smiled. “I enjoy her anger.”

“Right.” Bucky walked over and wiped the dry sweat from Steve’s body and threw the towel in a bag before throwing it back into the locker. “I’m surprised she didn’t strip your title.”

“She wouldn’t be able to replace me.”

Bucky scoffed before he looked down at Steve’s phone before dialing the number one more time.

“Steve…?” Y/N weak voice was heard after a moment of silence.

“Y/N, where are you?” Steve called out, eyes as wide as saucers.

“Steve!” She cried out as a man’s voice was heard in the background.

“I suggest you come looking for her, Grant, shall you want her to live.”.

Bucky looked at Steve in wonderment as the man’s face went from calm to rage once more at the sound of Banner’s voice.

“Let’s go.” He demanded as he walked through the locker room and beckoning to Bucky.


	10. Chapter 10

“So what are we doing now?” Bucky asked nervously after a few moments of silence in the car. Steve had been driving with one eye on the road, the other  eye glued to his phone in a texting match with either Wilson or Jones, Bucky couldn’t be too positive. “Where are we going?”

“To Bruce.” Steve answered shortly, placing his phone down in the cup holder and looking at the road once more.

“Are you sure you can handle-” Bucky closed his mouth as Steve glared at him.

“I’m still pissed at her, if that’s what you’re implying, Buck. I can handle Bruce on my own. I don’t need your help dealing with him.”

“So, where does that lead me?” Bucky asked.

“I’m dropping you off at the gym. I’ll explain everything once Bruce is dealt with.”

“You’re going for his neck, aren’t you?”

Steve grit his teeth but said nothing as he pulled up to Sam’s gym.

“Steve…” Buck spoke slowly as he got out of the car and leaned in the window. “Please be careful, man. This city needs you more than you think. If Bruce manages to kill you, it’s not going to end well for anyone around here. It’s bad enough the scumbag has a hold of the profits around here.”

Steve sighed but nodded, throwing Bucky a look of despair before driving off, looking into the rear view mirror as Bucky entered the gym. He drove in silence to Bruce’s building, not knowing whether this was a trap for his life or it was real. Either way, he’d go to the end of the world to protect what he loved- even if the girl in question had hurt his trust something fierce.

He sped through the streets, feeling desperation and anguish suppress the anger and cold bitterness he had felt all morning. He planned murder and he didn’t care who got in his way in order to capture his girlfriend. He’d murder a child if they so much as distracted him from his current mission. It was cruel of him yes, indeed. But what else could he have done? He needed to rescue her and he’d be damned if Bruce murdered her before he had the chance to fight for her life.

Bucky had been right about Bruce all along. But Steve had been to blind and tone death to acknowledge the man’s insanity. Bruce was a wonderful business partner and he knew how to get shit done properly. He was a fair man at times, other times he was the devil in disguise. Steve understood why Bucky felt uneasy toward Bruce. He, too, felt like suffocating in the man’s presence at times.

But he needed to breath today. He needed to be in control of his actions and surroundings. He needed to rescue her and save the city. If Steve died today, he knew Bruce would tear this city apart and burn it to ashes within the week. The only reason the city hadn’t been in ruins as of yet was because of Steve himself. Bruce respected Steve to a certain degree, of course. But he knew how to get under the boxer’s skin in more ways than anyone else in Steve’s life. Steve hated the man.

He stopped the car haphazardly in the parking lot of Bruce’s building before running inside and ignoring the ginger haired woman sitting behind the receptionist’s desk to his right.

“Call security and I’ll blow your fuckin’ brains out MJ.” Steve threatened as he glared at her.

“I wasn’t planning on it, sir.” She responded coolly. “Bruce is expecting you on Level Nine.”

Grimacing, he walked into the elevator and pressed the button with a large NINE displayed on it and waited impatiently until the doors opened once more. He stepped outside and listened for a short movement before hearing a scream in the distance.

He ran as quickly as his feet would allow down the corridor and turned a sharp left, almost immediately colliding with a guard standing in front of the door.

“So he finally arrives now, does he?” Quill smirked.

“Quill, so help me I will blast a bullet into your skull if you don’t move this goddamn instant. Move!”

“I’m on strict orders from the boss himself to not let you pass through these doors.” Quill’s smirk was enough to send the last of Steve’s desperation into high drive. He grabbed the man’s throat and lifted him into the air and threw him down the hall where the poor guard landed with a loud THUD! Against the wall. Desperately, Steve crashed through the door and looked around to see her sitting in a chair, her skin sliced open in numerous places, bruises formed all over her boy. Dry tear tracks covered her puffy cheeks.

“So I was correct in assuming you’d come to her rescue then.” Bruce’s calm voice sounded from the shadows in the corner.

“What the hell have you done to her!” Steve hollered out, strutting over to Bruce where he stood in the corner, gazing out of the window, a cigar perched between his lips. He almost looked calm.

“Me?” Bruce scoffed, glancing over at her as she tried lifting her head to look at Steve but failed and whimpered in agony. “I hardly laid a finger to her, dear old chum.”

“I’m not in the mood for your bullshit, Banner!” Steve threw a punch and connected with Bruce’s lower jaw, causing the cigar to drop from his mouth onto the carpet.

As Bruce stood dazed from the sudden impact, Steve rushed over to Y/N and knelt down in front of her. “Y/N,” he swallowed as she tried lifting her head up. “Can you hear me?” She groaned in response. “I’m going to get you out of here, okay? Can you hold on a little longer?”

Once again, she groaned in response. He twisted his face in worry before standing over her form as Bruce approached the pair of them. “I’m going to kill the pair of you and rid your empire out of existence!” Banner snapped. “I had enough of the childish games with you, Grant!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Steve mumbled before pulling out his handgun and aiming it at Bruce. “Take one more step or say one more goddamn word, and I’m not going to hesitate. It’s just you and me up here, Bruce. You’re choice.”

“You don’t have the balls.” Bruce snickered. “You’re just a pretty boy with no intentions on hurting me. If that was the case, it would have happened already. Tell me, dear boy, how’s ole Barnes doing with the gym hmm? Does he wish he had taken over? Or is he mucking it up with your other hand at night? Does that make you angry, small boy?”

“I’ll tell Pepper you loved her.” Steve stated over the sound of the bullet whizzing through the air as Steve pulled the trigger, startling Y/N. Steve turned his attention back on Y/N once he heard Bruce’s body drop to the ground.

“I’m still furious with you. But I couldn’t let Bruce win you over; I love you, Y/N. And if you love me, I’m not too sure. But I want you to come with me and be with me, away from this lifestyle.”

“What are you saying, Steve?” She replied weakly.

“If you’ll have me, I want you to come live with me. Lying to you about my lifestyle was out of protection and nothing more, Y/N. I care deeply for you and I never should have kept it from you.”

“You wanted to protect me.” She groaned. “I understand.”

“I can’t understand why you involved yourself with Bruce Banner of all people, but I’ll do whatever I can to fix this, fix us.”

She nodded but flinched as two more figures appeared in the doorway. “No,” she whimpered, shaking her head.

Steve forced himself to turn away from her and stand up from where he had been kneeling in front of her.

“Grant!” Sam sighed as he entered the room. “I was afraid we’d missed you or worse.”

“Someone defaced your car, we’d thought Bruce’s thugs had captured the pair of you.” Bucky spoke up.

“Well, we see now that Bruce is long gone.” Sam scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

“Is she okay?” Bucky asked, nodding over to her.

“Does she fucking look okay to you?” Steve snapped.

“Is Helen and Maria available to get her examined? She looks like hell.”

“No.” Steve denied. “I did this to her, I need to fix her myself. Buck, help her up, come on.”

“You can’t fix her, Steve!” Sam scoffed. “She needs help! Jessica and Maria can hep her better than you can!”

Bucky heaved as Steve leaned her weight fully on him before giving in. “Fine. But I’m coming out for your heads if she gets worse.”

“Yes, boss.” The men said in unison as Sam replaced Steve and heaved her gently out of the room.

Steve strayed back for a moment and collected his breath before following his henchmen out of the building. He had a hell of a lot to explain to her once she was healed fully. He only hoped that she would understand everything he told her and that she would stay by his side to help aid him in controlling this city now that Bruce Banner was no longer a threat.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve grunted in pain as Danny Rand’s fist connected with his lower jaw, causing him to stumble. The match was a tough one; Danny put up one helluva fight. It’s nearly the third round and still., the skinny kid showed no sign of giving up. Steve had been feeling elated at the chance to fight such a worthy opponent. Each men owned a great set of power and Steve was feeling highly entertained.

Before the match, he’d ask Jessica if he could interrupt the match and propose to Y/N. Of course, Jessica had agreed wholeheartedly to the idea, thinking it would be some good entertainment. What she hadn’t known, however, was that Steve would be revealing to the entire state on live television that he’d been the mysterious mobster who owned nearly half of the city. But ever since Bruce’s ‘mysterious’ death, he’d gained more territory than he ever imagined.

He’d discussed his decision with revealing himself with Barnes and Wilson over the last several weeks since Y/N had been rescued from Bruce’s clutches. They’d agreed that it was time to reveal such information, if Steve was ready to deal with the aftermath of it all. Steve had agreed wholeheartedly to the plan and so had you. But still, you had no idea the man would be  proposing to you in the same breath. Hell no.

As Steve landed a harsh punch to Danny’s Abdomen, Steve grit his teeth and swung as hard as he  could at the man’s chest, knocking him to the ground easily. Breathing hard Steve waited patiently, circling the ring to see if Danny would rise back up.

Jessica walked into the ring after a moment of chaos and handed Steve the microphone she had used to talk to the large crowd of audience surrounding the cage.

Chuckling, Steve took the mic from her and tapped it several times to get the area to be silenced. It worked in his favor. Silence roamed the arena,  you could hear a needle drop in the silence as attention was focused on Steve.

“The day isn’t over folks.” He grinned as a cameras flashed among the crowd. “Now, while this fight had it’s daring moments, and I’ll admit, I sized Daniel Rand up wrongly, there are several topics that I would like to talk to everyone about right now.” He flashed another smile. “Would Y/N lease come up here for a moment? There’s a very important question I need to ask her.”

Startled by the sudden attention thrown on her, she walked through the door and over to Steve’s smiling face. “What are you doing?” She whispered in his ear as Jessica walked over to him and slipped something in his hand before walking away. Grinning he took Y/N’s hand and knelt down, one hand holding the mic, the other holding her hand tightly.

“You can say no if you’d like, Y/N.” His grin grew wider as he released her hand and opened the tiny box Jessica handed to him. “I love you, Y/N. I knew from the moment I meant you that you were special. We’ve been through Hell and back together over the last year. Secrets were discovered, and still, we remained together. Will you do the greatest honor that would make me the happiest King of this city and be my wife?”

“St-Steve, yes, yes, yes!” She repeated over and over again as Steve slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, encasing her in a hug full of sweat and blood. But she didn’t care. The man she had gone through so much with over the last several months had just proposed to her on live tel. She’d rule the city with him until the day she died. She knew Steve would protect her unit her dying breath. Nothing would make him or her happier.

“Wait a minute.” She spoke after a moment. “Did you just-?”

Grinning, he nodded and spoke into the mic once more, “very few persons in this city knew that I was running it alongside Bruce Banner. I’ve been keeping tabs on everything that had gone in and out of this forsaken place. Originally, it had been Samuel Wilson to be the heir of the city. But he gave the title o myself when we were hardly teenagers, soon after his parents had passed away from Tuberculosis. He’s been a wonderful trainer to me and I wouldn’t have gotten this far without him nor my right hand man, James Barnes.”

He grinned, stopped speaking and kissed her hard on the mouth before returning to the mic once again. “This girl, we met by accident while I was out celebrating a drink. I thought she was beautiful, so I gave her a rare interview- and a few more after that. We fell in love quicker than I ever anticipated. And I don’t regret my decision in staying with some common city girl.”

“Steve…” She breathed out as he leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips to the sounds of cheers from all over the arena. The mic dropped from his hand and he wrapped both arms around her and kissed her passionately, not giving a damn about the television cameras or the flashes clicking away rapidly.

He was with her, that’s what mattered to him. She’s the only one that mattered to him in that moment. He’d never let her out of his sight. He would never leave her in the dust. He would never throw her away like he once had before.


End file.
